


A Quarrel

by qlover



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Not sure what else to tag this for, Volume 7 (RWBY), fair game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qlover/pseuds/qlover
Summary: After the birds get the message from Ruby that Ironwood is declaring martial law, Robyn immediately turns towards Clover for answers. Without Qrow backing him up, he's left no choice but to depend on Robyn's semblance. That is, until a certain scorpion interrupts them.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, implied
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	A Quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after chapter 11 for volume 7.

“Clover-”

“Did you know of this?!” Robyns voice rattled off against the airships walls. Her clenched fist shaking, eyes unwavering from the soldier. She looked ready to attack at any moment, despite there being no room for such. Qrow wanted to speak up, to say something to calm her down, but he was just as angry. Not towards Clover, but to himself. Was he really missing the signs? Was Clover really-

“No, I didn’t.”

“Liar!”

“Robyn, please. I had no idea, honest!”

Robyn let out a huff of a laugh, slamming her fist on her knee. She took a few deep breaths, before holding out her hand; “Let’s put it to the test then.”

Clover stared at Robyn’s hand, before turning his attention towards Qrow, who looked away in return. He didn’t blame him, but it still hurt to be shunned away. He really did have nothing to do with Ironwood declaring martial law, he thought they’d already been over this.

“Well?!”

Robyns voice broke Clover out of his thoughts, causing him to furrow his brows. He let out a sigh, “Alright, fine.” He stared at her hand for a moment longer, before reaching his own out. As soon as he was about to touch her hand, a loud chuckle filled the room.

“What’re you laughing at?” Clover immediately growled at the man, curling his outreached hand into a fist. 

“Oh, just you two lovebirds, heh!”

The laughing continued on, Clover immediately looking taken aback just as Robyn abruptly stood; “Excuse me-?!”

Tyrian immediately snapped his head towards her, “Oh, not _you_ two.” His gaze slowly moved towards Qrow, “You,” then to Clover, “and you.”

Clover felt his face immediately flush, before fighting it back down. He flickered his gaze to Qrow, seeing the other man clutch his arms that were folded. Robyn just stared in silence, before sitting back down. “You know, it’s actually a surprise! Ahah! You two are just so opposite from one another,” he leaned forward, craning his neck to get into Clovers face, “why _DO_ you keep him around? You know, from one bad person to another,”

“Stop.”

“-you should ditch the dead weight. That little birdies semblance is going to cause some big risks! Heh, how unfortunate. Right, Qrow Bra-”

“ENOUGH!”

Clover clutched the fabric of his pants, his fists shaking on his thighs. His eyes tightly shut as his jaw was clenched. He let out a shaky breath, then two, and three. Finally, his breathing was steady. He opened his eyes, turning to glare at Tyrian; “Qrow is not some.. Risk. He’s a professional, trained Huntsman. He knows more about his semblance than you do, Callows.”

“It’d be best for you to keep your mouth shut, because the more you talk, the longer your days will be behind bars. Not that you’ll ever get out, you’ll be serving a life-time in prison. Bet on that.”

Tyrian stared back, going to laugh before pausing. He hesitated for a moment, “If you believe my lady would let me rot behind a couple of steel bars, you’re sorely mistaken.”

Clover quirked a quick smirk, “Am I?” he asked, before wrapping his hand around the back of the man's throat, pressing in a specific spot till Tyrian passed out.

He heaved a sigh, closing his eyes before turning back to Robyn. Qrow stared at him, his usual doe-eyed look he always gave the man. 

“Now, where were we?”


End file.
